defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Boston (SSN-703)
De USS Boston (SSN-703) was een Los Angeles-klasse atoomonderzeeboot en was het zevende schip van de United States Navy dat de naam kreeg van de stad Boston, Massachusetts. thumb|rechts|300px| De USS Boston (SSN-703) Geschiedenis Het contract voor het ontwerp en bouwen van de USS Boston werd toegekend aan het Electric Boat Division van de General Dynamics Corporation in Groton, Connecticut op 10 december 1973. Haar kiel werd gelegd op 11 augustus 1978. Ze werd te water gelaten op 19 april 1980, gedoopt door de echtgenote van Edward Hidalgo en in dienst gesteld op 30 januari 1982, met kapitein-ter-zee John M. Barr als bevelhebber. In 1998 diende de USS Boston (SSN-703) in de UNITAS, Zuid-Amerika, in de Amerikaanse Navy-vlootopstelling. Het embleem van de atoomonderzeeboot heeft het motto: "Freedom's Birthplace" - Vrijheid's Geboorteplaats, met in het blauwe omkransde gele band, een gewapende Amerikaanse koloniaal uit de 18e eeuw. Bovenaan in de gele band: United States Ship Boston en onderaan SSN-703. thumb|rechts|300px| Het insigne van de USS Boston (SSN-703) Uit dienst genomen De USS Boston (SSN-703) werd aanvankelijk uit dienst genomen op 19 november 1999, na 17 jaren actieve dienst en geschrapt van de Naval Vessel Register op diezelfde datum. De ex-Boston werd binnengeloodst in het Nuclear Powered Ship and Submarine Recycling Program (SRP), het nucleaire ontmantelings- en recyclageprogramma voor atoomaangedreven onderzeeboten in Bremerton, Washington, op 1 oktober 2001 en op 19 september 2002 hield haar innerlijk bestaan op. Haar torenromp en roeren werden opgelegd en geïnstalleerd voor tentoonstelling in het Buffalo en Erie County Naval & Militairy Park in Buffalo in New York. Huldigingen De USS Boston (SSN-703) werd het meest gedecoreerde schip. De bemanning onderscheidde zichzelf een aantal keren door haar opmerkelijke verdiensten en haar uitzonderlijke doorzettingsvermogens. Toekenningen met betrekking met de Arleigh Burke Fleet Award en de Marjorie Sterrett Battleship Fund Award, beiden welke werden geschonken aan een schip in de Stille Oceaan en een schip in de Atlantische Oceaan. Haar andere medailles inbegrepen. * 1983: CINCLANTFLT Golden Anchor Award, Red "E" voor haar uitstekende technische diensten, Meritorious Unit Commendation * 1984: Battle Efficiency "E" Ribbon, Arleigh Burke Award Nominatie voor haar grootste vooruitgang in strijdvaardigheid, Meritorious Unit Commendation * 1985: Battle Efficiency "E" Ribbon, Red "E" voor haar uitstekende technische dienstaken, Green "C" voor haar excellente communicatie en samenwerking, Silver Anchor Award, Meritorious Unit Commendation * 1986: Green "C" voor uitstekende Communicatie en samenwerking, Red "E" voor excellente technnlogische diensten * 1987: Yellow "M" for Medical Excellence, CINCLANFLT Silver Anchor Award, CINCLANFLT Golden Anchor Award Runner-up * 1988: CINCLANFLT Silver Anchor Award (Zilveren Anker huldiging) * 1989: CINLANFLT Silver Anchor Award * 1990: Green "C" voor uitstekende communicatie * 1991: Supply Blue "E" voor haar uitstekende ondersteuning, Meritorious Unit Commendation * 1993: White Tactical "T" voor haar tactvolle doeltreffendheid * 1995: Battle Efficiency "E" Ribbon, Meritorious Unit Commendation, Arleigh Burke Award voor grootse vooruitgang in gevechtseenheid * 1996: Battle Efficiency "E" Ribbon, Meritorious Unit Commendation, Marjorie Sterrett Battleship Fund Award voor het meest strijdvaardige schip in de Atlantische Vloot. * 1997: Deelnemend Meritorious Unit Commendation, Red "DC" voor haar excellente schadescontroles * 1998: Red en Green "N" voor haar uitstekende navigatie In verbeelding De USS Boston verscheen in de Tom Clancy roman: "Red Storm Rising" uit 1986, (Ned. vertaling (1987); "Operatie Rode Storm"). Daar lanceerde ze haar kruisraketten af tegen een militaire luchtmachtbasis in een gebied ergens in de Sovjet Unie. Ze werd echter tot zinken gebracht door torpedovuur van een Alfa-klasse onderzeeër. Zie ook *Lijst van schepen van de United States Navy (B) *USS Boston voor andere marineschepen met dezelfde naam USS Boston (SSN-703) *Type: Atoomonderzeeboot - Los Angeles-klasse - U.S.Navy *Gepland: 10 december 1973 *Gebouwd: 11 augustus 1978 *Werf: Electric Boat division of General Dynamics Corporation, Groton, connecticut *Te water gelaten: 19 april 1980 *In dienst gesteld: 30 januari 1982 *Uit dienst gesteld: 19 november 1999 *Feit: Onderzeebootrecyclage - Bremerton, Washington *Geschrapt: 19 november 1999 Algemene kenmerken *Waterverplaatsing: 5.779 ton ledig - 6.150 ton geladen - 371 ton volledig leeg *Lengte: 110,30 m (362 voet) *Breedte: 10 m (33 voet) *Diepgang: 10 m (32 voet) *Vermogen: een S6G reactor *Bemanning: 12 officieren en 115 matrozen *Leuze: "Freedom's Birthplace" Bewapening *4 x 533-mm horizontale lanceerbuizen *MK-48 ADCAP torpedo's *Tomahawks landaanvalsraketten (TLAM) *MK-67 mijnen *MK-60 mijnen Referenties This article includes information collected from the public domain sources Dictionary of American Naval Fighting Ships and Naval Vessel Register. Externe links #Fotoarchief van de USS Boston (SSN-703) #Het embleem van de USS Boston (SSN-703) #USS Boston (SSN-703) scheepsgegevens #Aankomst en installeren van de toren en roer van de USS Boston (SSN-703) #USS Boston (SSN-703) Links #Fotoreeks aan boord van de USS Boston (SSN-703) in 1985 #Schilderijontwerp van de USS Boston (SSN-703) door James Flood Categorie:Onderzeeboten